Travelers Of The Wind
by Twili-Shadow
Summary: A girl with amnesia is saved from falling by the native dragon Ventuswill. With an unexpected turn of events she becomes the subsitute princess of Selphia. She is then sent by Venti to save the mysterious 'guardians', what will she find? Is the girl doing something unknowingly, that affects Venti? What is the mighty dragon hiding from her? (I suck at summaries...)


This is my first fanfict ever so, I'll do my best! (I'm new here so I still don't know much about how this whole web site works, I had a hard time trying to find how to write a story here and I'm still having some trouble but I'll be fine.) I'll update more chapters from time to time. So yeah, this story is an in-game post (I think it's called?) from Rune Factory 4, the main character is Frey but in the story I'll call her Miku, just like in my first game file (what? Frey does look a bit like Miku from Vocaloid!) So, if the name Miku is posing a problem, I'll change it for Frey. This is a Frey/Kiel fanfict as well, which means Kiel is going to be Frey's lover. I've never played RF3 before so, even though Raven is just a cameo in RF4, she's my favourite character. This is an in-game post but I'll modify a few things in the story, mainly stuff about Raven. Don't worry guys, I'm not changing her personality, she's just gonna say more stuff and participate more in the story, I'll modify a few other things and that's about it. Oh yeah, for now it's always gonna be Frey's POV and the italic sentences are Frey's thoughts. Just something I want you all to know is that I can easily lose motivation for any kind of story I make so, it'd be nice to leave a few reviews and have a few follows, it would probably encourage me a bit to continue the story if my motivation ever beings to leave me. Anyways, enjoy! Hope y'all like it! ^.^

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Rune Factory games, not even the characters. (But if I did, Raven would have more spotlight of course!)**

* * *

_**Travelers of the wind**_

**- Spring Day 1**

**Weather: Fair skies**

**Norad Express **

**Destination: Selphia**

"Goodness, I'm so high up!" I say as I look down overboard, all I see is dark clouds everywhere.

The ship I am on is heading to the town of Selphia. That town is famous for its 'god'. And I am now trying to deliver this gift to her.

"I don't have much time…" I say worriedly "Excuse me, how close are we to Selphia?" I ask the Captain of the ship "Oh, we're almost there. Are you settin' out to do a bit o' sightseeing?" he says casually with his strange accent "Y-yes… Something like that" I answer not wanting to say the true reason "It's a real nice town. Beautiful air and scenery, an' got a great atmosphere. You can feel the protection o' the god when you're standin' on them roads. You'll enjoy your stay for sure." "… I hope so." I look overboard again, waiting to arrive to that town and meet with the great god. Dark cloud everywhere, I know it's night but I don't want to go to sleep, instead I gaze the sky wanting to arrive at my destination soon.

"(Psst, can you hear me…?)" "(Yes, sir.)" …"(…By the way, what are we doing?)" "(What kind of idiot are you?! You don't even know why we're here?!)" "(Well, you always get mad when I ask…)" "(WHAT?!)" "(N-nothing!)" "(…We're here to see that person. Over there. See?)" "(Err, it's completely dark in here…)" "(Look through the hole, dumbass!)" "(Oh yeah! *SIGHT* I see, so it's that woman.)" "(We're going to make our move. You ready?)" "(Y-yes, sir!)" "RAAAAAAAAH!" I jump at the sudden scream; instinctively, I turn toward the source of the loud sound.

Two soldiers were standing on some broken pieces of barrel_; they must have been hiding there all along! They didn't look too friendly…_"Huh?!" I say totally surprised by this invasion " Heh-heh-heh… We're taking over this ship now! If you don't wanna get hurt do what we say_!" That guy seriously thinks I'll just do what he tells me to?_ "Got it?" he asks me with a hint of anger and irritation in his voice "Just give us the thing and we'll let you go. That thing you're about to give to the native Dragon!" _How did he…_"H-how do you know about that…?" "Well, you'd be surprised at what a little research will turn up" "How could you possibly…? …Wh-who are you?!" The captain of the ship said a bit afraid and shocked at the news "…This gift is very important. I won't just hand it over to a total stranger!" I say with determination. I position myself in a battle stance, I'm ready. _It's all right. I've trained for emergencies like this. _"You wanna fight hun? Fine! Let's do this!" the soldier said probably happy to get a chance to teach me a lesson in proper manners "Y-yes sir!" His companion replied. _So, two against one, huh?_ _That's not really fair but I think I can manage to defeat both them without too much trouble. _I equip my broadsword quickly and deliver both of them quick slashes on the places that their armor doesn't cover up. After a few precise slashes they were both knocked out unconscious. _They were badly trained, I could tell, they didn't even put up a fight, they didn't slash me! Who trained these guys? But more importantly how do these people know about this…? _I thought as I walked to the edge of the ship. I brought the gift out of my pocket and stare at its sparkly light. _Anyways, if someone's after it, I have to hurry…! "_Hmph. Not so fast!" I hear a voice behind me. I tried to turn around but I wasn't fast enough and he struck me to the back and to the head, the strength of the slash was enough to make my vision blurry and make me let go of the gift. My vision was getting more and more blurry, the last thing I saw was the gift carried away by the wind before I blacked out…

"…!...ake…up! Wake up already!" I heard a voice say. My senses were beginning to come back to me but the pain from a wound was hurting me badly. I opened my eyes and forced myself to get up; I cringed as my back screamed in pain for me to stay down but I still managed to stand despite the pain. "Finally…" a soldier said relived. I look around feeling confused_ who are these people? Are they friends of mine? No, they look too rough to be or my taste in friends is very poor…_ "Phew…So, what are we doing again?" the other soldier asked "…Just shut up and watch" said the leader_. Err… They could at least tell me who they are, who am I and where am I…What happened? _My memory is so hazy, I can't remember anything! A sharp pain coming from my back tells me that I must have been stabbed by those weird people in armor. As I moved my head to the side to examine my captors I feel a painful throb to the head… _Dammit, they must have hit me there too…_ _"Now then. _It's time you tell us where that thing is hidden. Or else!" _Hun? What are they talking about? What thing? They look like they know something that I don't or that I'm supposed to know something that they don't but what? Might as well get some answers from them… What would be more important to know now? Err… who am I? Where am I? Who are they? Well, I don't think I'm someone important so, for now, what's more important is to know where I am right? Yeah, I really need a location!_

"Where am I?" I ask looking lost "HUH?!" the soldier screamed looking angry, he really looked pissed off, I wonder why. "I… who am I…? I say confuse and lost more than ever "…Hey, say something" the angry looking soldier said to the other "B-but, I thought you told me to keep my mouth shut." "WHATEVER! Just do what I say!" "Such a tyrant…" his partner mumbled "Umm excuse me…" I tentatively ask "Huh?" "Err, who are you…?" I say trying to figure out if those guys were bad or good news for me "Hey, are you trying to play dumb with us?!" said the mean-looking soldier angrily._ What are they talking about? What's going on? I don't know anything… I can't seem to remember anything…_"No…um…I, I really don't know-" "I'll ask you again. Where the hell is that thing you were holding?!" _I was holding something? Was it important? Ugh… Can't they see that I'm telling the truth? _"I swear, I don't know what you're talking about!" I shout feeling a bit desperate "You…!" "Sir, sir!" "What is it?! I thought I told you to shut up!" he screamed at his partner in annoyance "Sir! It might be amnesia, sir!" "What? Are you saying a little blow to the head like that caused amnesia?!" "Sir! I don't know, sir! But maybe?" "Hmmm…" he said while readjusting his helmet, he looked extremely pissed off…

_Now that I think about it, it might just be amnesia… I can't remember anything, my memory seems so foggy and yet these soldiers want something that I'm supposed to have but that I don't? Maybe they confused me with someone else… _"…Um." I say trying to get a word in "…What?" "…Perhaps, um…it IS amnesia?" I laugh a bit sheepishly, trying to ease the dangerous tension that was in the air but it only seemed to have provoked the soldier even more "How can you lose your damned memory so easily?!" he screamed at me, looking like he was trying to stop the urge to slap me "You shouldn't cry over spilled milk, sir." "I know that! Dammit… ...No. Wait a minute. How do we know you're not just playing us like fools? This could be a trick. A dirty, rotten ploy!" "Huh?!" I exclaim surprised. _He's smart or perhaps just stupid, why would he even think that? How can I prove him the truth? Both of these soldiers are really dumb and yet they try to play it safe! How can I make them believe me? _"Oh, good point, sir!" his partner said. _Seriously?_ "All right. Take this fool over there and we'll see if a little spot of threatening brings out the truth."_ What?! Haven't they threatened me enough already? I already said the truth! I'm not the fool, they are! They should try trusting people a bit more!_ "Understood, sir!" "What?!" I say not liking this situation one bit.

I feel a cold gauntlet grab my arm with force "H-hey! Stop…! I say but he seems deaf because he ignored my pleas, dragged me to the edge of the ship, let go of my arm and placed himself in front of me. _Now what? He's in front of me ready to do something but what? This… is a little embarrassing to say the least, because no matter what they'll do I doubt my memories will come back to me. What's he gonna do to me? _"Um… Wh-what exactly do you intend to do with me?" "Well, I'm going to... ….Uh, sir?" "What is it?" "How do threats work again?" he asks "YOU…! Just use the altitude, dammit!" the supposed leader responded angrily to the soldier. _In a way, I kind of feel bad for the soldier in front of me, he has to endure his boss like that every day? It must be hard. _"How?" "Do I have to explain everything?! Threaten to kick this fool off the ship!" "Um, like this?" he said while giving me a powerful kick in my sides. I was sent flying to the very edge of the ship. I was now barely hanging on for dear life, my lower back was on the edge and the other upper half was ready to go overboard. "H-huh?" I say a bit breathless and surprised by the sudden force. I felt myself slip more and more, I knew it was coming; the soldier kicked too hard and now because of him, I'm probably gonna fall to my death. What a beautiful day, I lost my memory and now I'm going to die because of a good-for-nothing fool of a soldier, can this get any worse? Just before my demise I am able to see the faces of fright of the soldiers and hear the soldier who kicked me whisper a little oops. Too late now… I couldn't get up, I couldn't move, I felt myself slip off the edge I was on. "WAAAAAAAH!" I scream as I feel myself fall in the dark sky. Just before I fell too far away from the ship, I hear the boss say to his apprentice "Wh-who the hell told you to actually kick?! You dumbass!" He sounded angry…Of course he would… As the wind rushed past me, my vision became blurry again, I had trouble breathing and it was only a matter of seconds before my world turned black once again…

"*SIGH* Dear me… What should I do? Hmm? What? !? Huh?! WHAAAAAAAAAH!" Someone screamed as if something was about to fall on their head. _I was barely conscious but I felt something soft had stopped me from falling…_ "Oww… What the heck?! Did someone just fall from the sky? A p-person…?" …_I hear something…someone… it's faint… I can barely make out what it says_ "Hey, there… are you alive?" someone asks_. I heard it clearer this time… _"H-hello?" it said again. _My strength was slowly coming back to me as well… But what really brought me back was when the thing that was talking to me shouted_: "You aren't dead, are you?!" _I was able to feel the pain from my fall but… Was I alive? I tried to move but couldn't my back ached so much… _"Owww…" I murmur "Whoa! You ARE alive!" I heard someone say happily. "…Barely…" I manage to choke out "Are you injured?" it asks. My strength had come back to me so I thought this was a great time to try to get up. "Well…" I say as I tried to sense if I was injured but it seemed that only my back was painful… besides that I didn't seem to be injured "My back hurts... But that's all." I say "Only back pain after falling from the heaven? Just what kind of body do you have?!" the someone turned up to be a tall, majestic, green dragon, she seemed impressed and worried about me. _Wait a minute…A dragon, talking?! A talking dragon?! By the sound of its voice I can tell that the dragon is a girl. A talking dragon, worried about me?! What a day! Am I really alive? "_What is it?" She asks "…? …A talking…dragon…?" I manage to say out of my shocked and surprised state "Huh?! …Well, all right. I suppose introductions are in order. Ahem! I am Ventuswill, the Divine Wind! One of the legendary Native Dragons governing this world. And I don't care if you've fallen from above, you have no right to enter this chamber unpermitted!" She declared_ Whoa! What happened to the dragon that was worried about me? Oh well… Time for my punishment I guess. _"What's your name?" She asks me politely "…Me…?" I ask dumbfound. _She wants to know my name? I haven't really thought about it but… What is my name? I can't remember… _

"LADY VENTUSSWILL!" a man shouted as he ran toward the dragon "What in the world was that noise I just heard?!" he asks. He then noticed me and glared at me with his little blue eyes, it was as if I was a despicable creature that needed to be eliminated. "Egads! Who is this knave?! He said, ready to eliminate me "Wait, Volcanon." Ventuswill ordered "B-but…" "I said wait. We are talking now." "Yes, please forgive me Ma'am…" He said defeated "So, who are you?" she asks me again_. Errr, good question, I don't know myself… I don't even remember my name! I feel very observed… It's almost intimidating to be honest, a mighty dragon and a strong looking man are looking at me, ready to attack me if was an enemy _"Well…" I say completely unsure of what to say. _Mmmh, what's my name? I can't remember anything… But somehow the name Miku sounds right. It's probably my name._ "…Miku, I think…" I say uncertain "You musn't give me a vague, noncommittal answer. Say it clearly." She asks "Well…um…that's the best I can do, I'm afraid. I can't remember anything besides my own name." "Oh, my!" the man called Volcanon said surprised by such an answer "…You speak the truth?" the horned dragon asks me, doubting a bit my answer "Yes, Ma'am." I respond politely "… I see honesty in your eyes. But amnesia…! She says concerned. _Finally, someone believes me! These are good people, I just know it! But even so, what are they gonna do with me? I don't really have a place to stay._ "I'm so sorry for your loss!" the guy named Volkanon says. He looked like he was about to cry, he ran toward me and hugged me "WAAAAAAAAAAH."he sobbed ._What the?! Um…this is a bit sudden. A human adult is now hugging me tightly while crying! Is he even human? He has some weirdly shaped ears… Ugh, he's hugging me too tightly… can't breathe… _"You must be very confused, losing your memory like this! But rest assured! I-I'll always be on your side!" He said and started crying again. _Huh? This is a bit too sudden for my taste, I know he doesn't mean anything weird by that but he did sound like a pervert just now…I mean, he just met me, why does he even care that much? Err… too tight! Too tight! Can't breathe! Can't…breathe… _"Err… I can't…breathe…" "Oh!" he says as he quickly released me. Perhaps too quick, I fall on the floor, trying to catch my breath while he continues talking withought a care in the world and withought caring that he almost choked me to death. "Wait a minute! Perhaps you're the Princess we've been waiting for!" He says._ Huh? What Princess? There's no way that I'm a Princess or even the Princess that they've been waiting for, that'd be just really weird!_ "Hmm… You do have an air of nobility about you. You must have lost your memory from the shock of the fall. Do you have any idea how or why you came to drop in from above? The mighty lady asks "Well, you see…" So I explained to them what happened on the ship I was on, told them about those stupid soldiers that threatened me and about the rookie soldier that kicked me off the ship. When I finished my little story the lady looked like she knew something "…Rebels, then. I suspected as much." She says "They must be villains chasing after the Princess" Volkanon concluded "You're right. This can't be a coincidence. Volkanon." "Yes, Ma'am?" "Prepare a room for the Princess." "Right away!" He then ran off to prepare my 'room'.

_*Sigh* Do I even get a say in this? There's no way I'm the Princess!_ "E-excuse me! Do you mean, a room for me? I ask "Of course" Lady Ventuswill replied "But I didn't fall down with the intent to stay here…" I say not wanting to be a bother "No doubt." "Huh?" "Who would intentionally fall from the sky into a castle roof? It seems the fates have decided your course. There's no need to worry, I assure you. You are here because you were meant to be here." She says trying to ease my worry "B-but…" "You shall live in this town, and perhaps in doing so, you may find clues leading to your identity. It seems the most logical course of action, wouldn't you agree? _Wait, I don't get to decide? They think I'm the Princess they've been waiting for, they're giving me a room and I'm supposed to live here? What a day! I really don't wanna be a bother, I don't think I'm supposed to be here either. I'd like to have my memory back but staying here? I don't think it's very fair… _"I'm not sure I'd call that logical, but…"_ I've fallen from the sky and now they are giving me a place to stay? Is she sure that I can stay? I don't want to bother anyone or cause trouble…_ "Are you sure I can stay?" I ask not convinced "Most certainly."_ Such kindness… _

"…Thank you very much." "There's no need for that. However… …I hope in addition to your own personal details, you've also forgotten… …the tone of voice I used earlier." She says a bit embarrassed_. What does she mean by earlier? _"Earlier…? What do you mean?" "…My…way of speaking. You know only this, right? You've heard nothing else?" she asks worriedly._ Huh? She was worried about me at first, she spoke naturally and now… Oh I get it! When she's in front of others she speaks formally! I guess I caught her off guard huh? Haha, how nice! She seemed to be a tad stubborn and arrogant too. _"Oh. You do sound a little different, come to think of it. A little more… arrogant, I guess? Sorry." I say proud to have been able to see that side of her "Tsk! So you do remember…" She said annoyed by having being called 'arrogant' "Did you just…click your tongue derisively?!" I noticed, finding it quite funny that she did that. That just proves that she's arrogant! I think she just noticed that she did that cause she looks really annoyed. If she would have been a human, I'm sure she would have face palmed right now, instead she lowered her head in defeat "*SIGH*… If you've heard the other side of me, I suppose there's nothing I can do about it. Oh well…" She says in the defeat "Erm…Lady Ventuswill?" I tentively ask "It's alright, just call me Venti." "Venti?" I say a bit surprised "Sure, why not? At this point, I don't care if you address me with respect. That ship has sailed! Furthermore, stop speaking so politely. It makes me rather uncomfortable. Talk to me like we're old friends. That okay?"_ Well… That changed quickly…_ "Hmm…" I mumble "…" "Yes, M-"I almost slip out "…" "O-okay." I say unsure what to say now "Good. Now listen! This is important! Do not let anyone else know about this all right?" She asks me "…About what?" I ask not remembering something that could have been called important "The fact that I'm actually… kind of informal by nature." She says a bit sheepishly._ Ooooh she's keeping that a secret huh?_ "Oho, so you're keeping that se-" "YOU TELL NO ONE. UNDERSTOOD?" She shouted wanting to make it clear that telling everyone is a no-go "Y-yes, M—V-Venti…" I say tripping over my words._ It's a bit hard not to be formal with her…I was beginning to get used to it. Will I have to be like that with everyone? _"Hmph!" she says a bit annoyed that I took the habit of being formal with her in a mere 5-10 minutes

"Lady Ventuswill, the room is now ready" Volkanon said as he entered the castle room "Well done. Your body must ache. Rest early today, Princess." Venti tells me "Now, Lord Arthur, allow me to show you to your room." The pointy-eared man said. _Arthur? Who's Arthur? _"Arthur?" I ask confused "Yes. I heard that the name of the Princess is Arthur. …Hmm? But if that's the case, why would you call yourself by another name…?" _Well… I don't know but I'm pretty sure that my name is Miku. _"Um… Am I really… a Princess…?" I ask not believing any of this "…I see. Even the one thing you thought you remembered. …It must be tough." Volkanon probably feeling bad for what happened to me "Oh, no, that's not what I'm saying…"_ I don't want to be pitied because I lost my memory, its fine that that they feel a bit for what happened but I don't want to be pitied over it, I don't want them to overdramatize for what happened either. _"It's only natural that you'd be a bit bewildered. I think it's best that you turn in early today." He said again "But…" I said still not sure that I should stay here "If you're a member of the royal family, your identity shall soon be learned. In which case, you would have to admit that you've forgotten your name." Venti said "But I haven't forgotten. My name is Miku." "Hmm…Miku… That's a fancy name. You may use that name for now if you wish." "But, I'm telling you—" "I'll leave the rest to you Volkanon."The divine dragon said "Of course. Now, Princess, let us go!" _…I really don't think I'm a Princess… First of all, isn't Arthur a boy's name? Screw that, I guess I'll go along with what they're saying but still…_

"Miku" Venti called "Yes?" "Don't forget about the promise we made earlier." "What promise?" "What?! Have you already forgotten, you inconsiderate cur?! About…the way I talk! My secret casualness!" she says visibly ticked off "Oh, okay. I remember now." I say happily "Honestly… How could I have slipped up so bad…? Be sure you keep that promise. Or else!" She warns me._ Whoa, she sounds serious! I don't think I'd like to know what she'd do if I didn't keep it! "_O-Okay…I will!" I said as I left to join who was waiting in the room to the right.

"Well, this is your room, Miss Miku. Allow me to explain your housing arrangements. There we have it! Put your faith in me, and I will deliver! Ahem… Please follow me." He says while walking toward a desk, I guess I have no much choice but to follow him around right? I join him quickly "This is to be your diary. You may write your day here. Miss Miku… Please write in your diary now." He asks me while pointing the green little book._ Ummm, I have to write my day in there? I have to do it now? While, he's watching me? Should I? A diary is supposed to be private right? Then why is he still standing there? Oh well, might as well…_ I sit on the floor and took the diary and began writing my eventful day with the pen that was in it. About an hour after, I finished writing my day and placed the book on the desk next to my bed where it first was "I recommend that you write every day before going to sleep. Next up, let me explain about your bed. If you sleep in this bed, you're guaranteed good rest and will wake promptly around 6AM. You should try sleeping in your bed at night as much as possible. Sleep is good for you! If you don't sleep in the bed you'll get tired and catch a cold. Sleeping will not only help you recover health…but also help your body grow and mature as well. Now, you must be weary after such a day. Since you've taken damage from falling… I would suggest you go to bed and rest immediately. With too much damage, you'll be sent to the clinic after barely a few hits." He explained. _There were some explanation that he didn't need to tell me, I might have lost my memory but I'm not dumb enough not to remember what a bed is! Or tell me what effects sleeping had… That was probably some pieces of information that should have been better not mentioned…_ I yawn as I approach the bed, yeah, I'm sleepy, time to sleep. "Have a lovely night." Volkanon bid me goodnight and retreated from my room, finally! I slid under the fluffy purple covers wondering how my day is going to be tomorrow. I'll probably meet the townsfolk, I'm a bit nervous but I can't wait! I drift slowly to sleep and close my heavy eyelids a final time today. Tomorrow is going to be a new day.

* * *

**Well, this is it for the first chapter! I'm pretty proud to have been able to finish it but somehow when I read it again, it feels like an amateur wrote this. :/ The description of the characters will be better next chapter I promise! There are some characters that I don't know what they are exactly, like Volkanon. Is he a dwarf or something? He has like super-human strength and pointy ears like elves or dwarves, is he really human? Same thing for Dolce, is she an elf? She has some long pointy ears... Maybe next chapter will be longer and more detailed. However, I should let you guys know but I'll update when I'll have time and when I feel like it, but I'll try to update as soon as possible! Oh yeah, almost forgot! I'm also doing a drawing of Raven! When I finish it maybe I'll show it to y'all? So, I hope you guys liked this first chapter, even though I think it's a bit crappy but I'll try to do better for the next one. Feel free to leave a review, helpful advice is always welcome, you can also pm me if ya don't feel like leaving a review for all to see, I'd understand.**


End file.
